Eternal MoonS
by Goddess of Purity xo
Summary: The pink haired spore is back! This time SHE'S the legendary Sailor Moon, at age 16. How will Chibiusa cope with missing Helios, saving the world, finding her other senshi AND best of all, taking in a mysterious little mute girl with white hair. R&R!


_Hello. My name is Chibiusa Chiba-Tsukino. I'm a sixteen year old average girl with a big secret; I'm a kick-butt superhero that goes by the name of Sailor Moon. This is my story._

::: (\_(\

•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Chibiusa groaned inwardly, glancing at the clock on the wall of her English class. She tapped her pencil eraser against her lips. _Five minutes, _she thought with another tortured inner moan. English was her least favourite subject, and, for some reason, always seemed to take the longest to just end.

The pink haired princess twirled a strand of hair around her pinky and sighed. Mamo would be so disappointed if he knew the mark she currently held in English. Gosh, it was almost at Usagi-level. She shuddered at the thought.

"Chibiusa-chan? What do you think?"

She was immediately snapped out of her thoughts. Looking up wryly, her face was met with the nerdy English teacher Mr. Hiragushi.

Swallowing she replied, "P-Pardon me?" placing her pencil down on her desk.

There was snickers scattered around the class and she felt her cheeks color a deep red.

Hiragushi snorted. "Perhaps next time you should pay attention Miss. Tsukino?" He suggested, pushing his crooked glasses further up his awkward nose. "It would do you well not to follow in your older sisters footsteps, hm?" He turned away and scribbled something on the blackboard.

Chibiusa's best friend, Vanessa shot her a knowing glance.

Vanessa was the only one among Chibiusa's friends who knew her secret, knew her real life. In fact, Vanessa found it to be 'SO COOL!' and begged Chibiusa to show her, her cool 'Scepter thingy'

Of course that included Chibiusa telling Vanessa her so called 'Big Sister' was really her future mother.

"I always knew," Vanessa had said, linking hands with her jokingly. "You two are so alike." Chibiusa had scowled of course, hating being compared to that crybaby.

"So what did you think about Kaito?"

Class was over and as Chibiusa gathered her books, Vanessa leaned on the desk-edge a sly look in her jade eyes.

"What do you mean?" Chibiusa slung her bag over her shoulder, confused.

"Hell-lo! He's a total hunk. AND he was making googly eyes at a certain girl with red eyes." She winked as Chibiusa laughed.

"Yeah right." Scoffed Chibiusa. "And anyway, he's not my type."

They made their way down the flooded, crowed hallway and out the door into the cool, crisp, September air.

Vanessa joined arms with her friend and sighed, "Is anyone your type, Chib?" She asked honestly, pulling her coat up around her neck. "Because you've never-" Then she froze. "Chib, you know you can tell me anything right? I mean... if you were, say, a lesbian I-"

"I'm not a lesbian, Nessie." Chibiusa said with a little laugh. "I just haven't found the right guy yet, that's all."

That was a lie. She had found the right guy. The only problem? She hadn't seen him since she was a little girl. Jeesh, she didn't even have boobs back then.

She'd met Helios back when she was a twelve year old child, barely even a woman. He had been her best friend, always understanding and kind to her, and she'd even had her first kiss with him; A scene which she played in her head many times when she was alone. He, and that kiss, was her most intimate, special secret. One that she carried with her always. One that she treasured.

Chibiusa didn't know why she never told Nessie about Helios.

The two girls walked along the sidewalk, Nessie chattering away aimlessly, Chibiusa only barely listening.

"Ahh. My dad's here. Say, do you want a ride?" Nessie asked, as a red van pulled to a squealing stop at a sign. The horn honked impatiently and Mr. Shouta peeked out the window.

"Nah. That's all right. I'd rather walk. See you tomorrow?"

"Hai! Bye, Chibiusa-chan!" Nessie ran to the car and opened the door, waved, and the van sped off, vanishing into a speeding blur toward the sunset.

Chibiusa leaned against a lamppost, and kicked a stone into a nearby bush. She stood there for a moment, gave one huge, heaving sigh and spun around, to continue on her way home.

"Waah!"

"Oh!"

In her haste she'd knocked down a young girl, presumably coming home from school.

The girl fell on her butt with a whimper.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Chibiusa fumbled with her words, grabbing the girl under the armpits and hoisting her to her feet. "Are you alright? I really am sorry. I, I wasn't watching." She got on her knees so she was on eye level with the child who was bowing her head and snuffling. Her face was covered by the hood of her yellow rain coat. Chibiusa laid a hand on her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. What's your name?"

Silence.

Okay, she thought awkwardly. "Where's your mama or papa?"

Without looking up, the girl pointed to the sky.

"Oh. Well, is there anywhere I can take you? You seem awfully young to be wandering around alone. And you don't have a knapsack...?" She trailed off as the girl finally peered upwards.

Her eyes were blue. Stunningly blue. Her long white hair was tucked away in her hood but her bangs flopped down across her forehead. She sniffled.

"Here." Chibiusa said softly, taking the girls hand. "If you don't want to talk how about you just take me to your house, okay?"

The girl looked up and nodded, her fingers still on her forehead.

They walked in silence for a long time. Chibiusa didn't bother asking the girl questions. It was obvious she had been frightened and clearly didn't want to speak. The child kicked up her rainboots in the odd puddle, splashing up her bare legs. It reminded Chibiusa of when she used to play like that at the palace. She loved rain puddles. From the suddenly giddy look on the girl's face, she clearly did as well.

The girl jerked to a stop. With surprising strength and force, she yanked Chibiusa's hand forcing her to stop as well.

"What? What is it?"

They'd halted to stop in front of an abandoned store with wood nailed to the windows. The signs letters were missing, all the remained were T L RE.

"This can't possibly be your home?" Chibiusa scoffed. The whole street was dead. There was no way a little girl lived here.

But the child nodded vigorously.

Chibiusa hesitated. "I don't think so..." There is NO WAY, that I, Chibiusa Tsukino, am leaving a poor, helpless kid in some abandoned creepy building. No way.

The child's fingers clenched around hers.

"Okay. You're coming home with me."

::: (\_(\

•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»


End file.
